Thank You, Hagrid
by Tungsten
Summary: Takes place after Harry's fifth year. Concerns Hagrid and McGonagall.


Thank You, Hagrid

            Peering from behind two trees, Hagrid could see a woman standing uncertainly near the front of his hut. Minerva McGonagall. He couldn't imagine why she wanted to see him, at this hour. Besides, he had spent the summer trying to avoid her, ever since she had gotten back from the hospital.

            It was his morning practice to take Fang for a walk through the Forest, right before sunrise when no one was up. Yet here she was, running about the Hogwarts grounds and working up a sweat. For a brief moment, Hagrid wondered if it was healthy.  

Though McGonagall had slowed her stride to an incessant pacing, she was still panting hard. Her cane was nowhere in sight, but even if it were handy, Hagrid doubted she would use it. She hated to appear weak. 

Every now and then, Minerva would suddenly spin about, whipping out her wand in a fluid motion, and unleash a torrent of colored light or wind. Afterwards, she would glance at her wristwatch, shake her head or frown, and start over again.

It suddenly occurred to Hagrid that she wasn't here to visit him; she was practicing. Fang gave a whine; the poor boy wanted his breakfast. Digging into his large pocket, Hagrid managed to fish out some leathery beef jerky and placate Fang's stomach.  

A healthy red glow had worked its way onto McGonagall's cheeks; she was practicing some fancy footwork, ducking and weaving her way through imaginary foes. Footwork was an old and difficult technique, but very useful. A moving target is far harder to fell than a stationary one. _Unless, of course, you have giant's blood in your system_, thought Hagrid feeling a little proud, as he flicked a scuttling ant off his shin.

Professor McGonagall's movements were becoming more rapid. In one sweep, she let four swift jets of light from her wand, all in different directions. Hagrid saw that she was aiming at flowerpots, which she had enchanted to fly at Snitch-like speeds. On her third try, she felled all seven, breaking them in midair. 

Still she shook her head. Not good enough.

Then Hagrid understood. Minerva McGonagall was ashamed that she'd fallen to the Stunners…and insecure of her own abilities as a witch.

He step out from behind his hiding spot, and was knocked to the ground by a forceful red light and fell hard on his rear end.

"Oh! Hagrid, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" came Professor McGonagall's voice, trembling with concern. "I didn't see you. Are you sure you're alright?"

            It took Hagrid a moment to find his voice, and another moment to focus his vision. His left eye was throbbing as if a hippogriff had kicked him in the face. "Yeh, yeh, I'm fine. That was a mighty fine Stunnin' spell yeh let loose."

              "Hagrid, I honestly didn't mean too. I am so sorry." She inspected his bruised eye. "That does look nasty. Perhaps Poppy has an ointment….I didn't know the spell would hit so hard."

            Hagrid rolled his eyes and winced. "Of course it would. Yer a thumping good wizard, Minerva McGonagall, don't yeh ferget that fer a minute. One uv the best in the world."

            She gave him a limp smile. "Thanks, Hagrid, thanks a lot. But I've made a miserable mess out of things again."  

            "Why d'ya mean 'again'?"

            Professor McGonagall didn't look directly at him, but past him, so he couldn't read her expression. "That night…I was suppose to look after the school, protect Hogwarts from that horrid woman. Instead, I let them chase you away…I couldn't defend you…I wasn't there for Harry…and Sirius Black is dead. When Dumbledore left, he said Hogwarts needed me, and that night, I abandoned Hogwarts. There are so many things I did wrong…" 

            Hagrid sighed. "Well, it's not yer fault. No really, Minerva, I meant it. Yeh were brave that night. I ran off an' left yeh lyin' there. After yeh tried to help me, I ran away."

            "You acted sensibly, Hagrid."

            "But yeh were courageous. Thanks fer comin' ter my aid."

            She cracked a small smile, but a real one. "And thank you for listening to my woes. I am through with self-pity."

            "Good. I almost thought yeh were an ol' softy for a moment."

            "Oh shut up, Hagrid. Come on, it's time for breakfast."

_A/N: I realize I'll have to work on Hagrid's accent._


End file.
